Dragon Ball Spanking Series
by jrarulez
Summary: Deciding from a review a few days ago, I am writing a series of DB, DBZ, and DBGT spankings. If you have any request, please notify me in your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Dragon Ball, DBZ, or DBGT

Chapter 1: Future Gohan spanks Future Android #18

18 was walking through the rubbles of a ruined city while her brother was fighting Trunks. She was smirking to herself when Gohan stopped right in front of her.

"Y-You! W-what are you doing here?" stuttered in fron of her enemy (and crush).

"18, you will pay for all the mayhem you caused," scolded Gohan while forcefully pushing the android over his lap, "As punishment, you will get a very, very hard spanking!" He said while pulling down 18's pants and panties and giving the first few swats. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SMACK!

"OW! SMACK! OUCH! SWAT! STOP THIS! OW! OUCH! AT! OW! ONCE! OUCH!" cried the android.

Gohan, however, did the opposite, and tilted her further over his knee and started spanking 18's sit spots, blushing very heavily at the sight of his enemy's (and crush's) big bubble butt bouncing with each smack. "You SMACK will SWAT not cause SMACK SWAT any more chaos SMACK SWAT SMACK understand SWAT," scolded Gohan as he applied the last 20 spanks to 18's rump.

18 was crying heavily by now. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Y-YES! I'LL STOP!"

Gohan stopped spanking her and hugged 18 while rubbing the stinging out of her tanned backside, managing to get a few squeezes in. 18 gasped while blushing. She blushed even harder when Gohan suddenly swooped down and kissed her fully on the lips, showing that he had a crush on her.

"G-Gohan…" sighed 18, accepting the kiss and kissed Gohan back.

The two former enemies were now boyfriend and girlfriend. As Gohan was kissing 18 while rubbing her butt, they were completely unaware of Trunks and 17 witnessing the entire scene.

"Gack!" cried Trunks. "What just happened?"

"That, Trunks, is something we'll never unsee," said 17.

**That is the end of Chapter 1. If you have any requests please, review and respond. I'm thinking of Chi-Chi getting what she deserves: a tanning. Please vote on who you want to see spank Chi-Chi. The one with the most votes will be the one spanking Chi-Chi.**

**Gohan (As a kid, teen, or as he's seen in the Majin Buu Saga)**

**Goku**

**Goten (As a kid)**

**Videl**

**Android 18**

**Android 17**

**Bulma**

**Pan**


	2. Chapter 2

**So many of you wanted to see Teen Gohan spank his whiney mother, Chi-Chi. I'm going to make it take place just after the Cell Games when Chi-Chi is crying over her husband, Goku, who died during the Cell Games. Gohan becomes fed up with her and decides to spank her. All characters belong to their creators.**

**Chapter 2: Teen Gohan Spanks Chi-Chi**

"I can't believe my Goku is really gone… again!" cried Chi-Chi as Gohan came home and delivered the sad news of Goku's dying during the Cell Games.

"Mom, Dad wouldn't want you to be crying yourself now would he?" soothed Gohan, but was slowiy losing his patience.

"Yes, but but-GOHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG MAN!" cried Chi-Chi as she was pulled over her son's lap and heard a loud SPANK as she realized what was happening to her. "OW OW OUCH!"

"Sorry mom, but this has to be done," said Gohan as he continued to spank on.

SPANK OW SMACK OUCH SLAP OW SPANK SMACK SWAT OW OUCH OW!

**Several Minutes Later**

Chi-Chi laid on her son's lap bare-bottomed with her butt a very deep red.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but you needed to understand that Dad would not allow this," said Gohan.

"I'm sorry too Gohan. Your father may be gone, but he will stay in our hearts and ugh!" moaned Chi-Chi.

"Mom! What's wrong?" asked a worried Gohan.

"Gohan, I'm pregnant," said Chi-Chi.

And so, with a shocked expression on his face, Gohan fainted.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but finals are almost up and I'm running out of ideas. If someone could write up a story I'll upload it and give all credit to you. I already have a chapter of Goku spanking the PRESENT Android 18 given to me by F.A.N. – Fanfiction Anime Nerd. But I'm changing it as I can't picture 18 as the horny type.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any part of DB, DBZ, or DBGT. They belong to the original creators.**

Chapter 3: Goku spanks Android 18

It was a bright sunny morning at the Kame House. Goku came over for a visit and to talk to Krillin abouy 18's past behaviors. Krillin and the others went out while Goku was left alone to "talk" with 18.

"18, while I am glad that you have joined the Z-Fighters, what you did all those years ago is unacceptable and cannot be left unpunished," scolded Goku. Before 18 had a chance to respond, she was pulled over Goku's lap and felt a harsh SPANK across her butt.

"OW! Stop that!" cried 18 as she felt more spanks.

Goku ignored her pleas as he continued to spank her.

SPANK SMACK SPANK SMACK SWAT SWAT SPANK SMACK

After 10 swats, Goku decided 20 more would do the trick. On the bare.

18's eyes widened as she felt her bare backside exposed. "No! Please! Don't!"

Again, Goku ignored her as he continued laying down the spanks across 18's derriere. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SPANK SWAT SPANK SWAT SMACK

"I-I'm s-sorry!" cried 18.

After finishing the smacks against her bare sit-spots, Goku let her up and hugged her to comfort the android.

"Now, don't go doing anymore bad stuff okay?" said Goku.

18 nodded in confirmation as she left to find ointment to soothe her red tush.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 3**

Well, there's the third chapter. Also I would like to announce two things: 1. Princess_of_all_saiyans and I are thinking of doing a Truth or Dare fanfiction. Please send in your Truths or dares if you would like to see them answered or done. 2. I will not be taking anymore requests until chapter 4 is done. Which will probably not be done until July. Thanks and please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any part of DB, DBZ, or DBGT. They belong to the original creators.**

Chapter 4: Chi-Chi Spanks Goten

"Goten, you've really overdid it this time! What have you got to say for yourself?" screamed the hysteric mother of Goten.

"But mom! Dad and Gohan have already reached Super Saiyan 3 but why can't I?" asked Goten.

"Your body can't handle the third level Goten and to make sure it won't happen again..." scolded Chi-Chi,"...I'll give you a spanking!"

"Wh-what!? Mom Please don't" pleaded Goten as he was tossed across his mother's lap and felt his bottom go bare and the first SMACK on his defensless backside.

SMACK OW SPANK OUCH SLAP SMACK OW OW

This went on for a good 5 or so minutes before Chi-Chi moved on to Goten's sit-spots to deliver the message home.

"Will you SMACK ever do something like SMACK SMACK SMACK SLAP that ever again?" scolded Chi-Chi.

"OW! N-no! OW OUCH OW! OWWIE! I-I'm sorry mommy!" cried Goten as the last spanks were landed on his red backside with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Chi-Chi soothed her son before cooling off his butt. Goten decided to wait until he was a teen to get to SS3. For now, he would train as a SS2

**there you go! damntohell your request is up tell me what you want to see next sorry its so short ive been real busy this summer**


End file.
